Don't lose control
by mingstiku
Summary: Yeah,AU. The infection of the R-virus, rabies, has now gotten worse. Will Allen and the others be able to survive? Yullen.One-shot


**A/N: Ok,the title has no reason to this story, I just fail at titles is all, this is my halloween treat for you all, I love Halloween, I really do, so, enjoy ^_^**

**oh! just to tell you, there is no LaviYuu here, please don't think that when reading this. Also, there is no happy ending.**

* * *

**I don't own DGM or the 'Infection', the 'Infection' is from the movie Quarantine, I own nothing.**

Three months.

It had been three months since the infection that made the dead walk escaped from the Black Order Headquarters underneath the town.

During those three months the infection has almost gotten every living thing that moves.

Streets are deserted, cars are flipped over or blown up, houses are empty and have broken windows with blood dripping from the edge, and the whole town is coated with blood.

Now, these "zombies" are roaming around, searching for food.

Before the infection had gotten really serious, the Medical Team had closed down the town, blowing up the bridges and streets that connected to the other towns.

In just those three months the zombies had evolved.

The first people who were infected and the semi-older ones are a lot bigger, taller, can speak a little bit, and faster than most zombies.

The newer ones aren't that much of a threat, but are still un-living and infecting humans.

Speaking of humans, there where hardly any of them left.

Everybody were split into groups and are in abandoned houses or stores or very high buildings.

Some are still wandering the streets alone.

In the towns' library, at the very top were four people.

Allen Walker sat on the sofa, knees curled up to his face, watching as the small clock on top of the fire place slowly cease to work.

His expression was blank as the hour hand was stopping.

Kanda Yu was laid back against the wall in the corner of the room, arms crossed, eyes closed.

A Chinese woman, Lenalee Lee, stared at the empty streets through the window.

"Forget about him, Lenalee, he's gone."

Lenalee turned her gaze as to where the voice came from.

Standing in front of the door was Lavi, his headband hanging loosely around his neck, long sleeves showing only some of his fingers, looking at the back of Allen's head.

"How dare you say such a thing, Lavi?! Nii-san can't be one of them! I know that he's probably out there looking for me! My brother isn't stupid, he'll come here eventually!"

Lenalee turned back to face the window.

Lavi looked at her and sighed.

'_I want to believe that so much Lenalee, but then I'd just be lying to myself.'_

Lavi looked around and was disgusted at how no one was saying anything nor moving at all.

"Hey guys, don't look like that, this isn't the end, we just have to stay here until help c-"

"There is no help coming, usagi, they would've already came here and saved us from those things out there."

Kanda stared at Lavi, annoyed that he keeps thinking that those bastards will come and save them.

"But we can't just stay here and die! I mean, look at Allen, he hasn't said anything since all of this had started, he hasn't even moved when we made it to this room, sometimes I wonder if he's still alive!"

This received a glare from the stoic Japanese.

"Lavi, that's not true, Allen-kun talks to Kanda and goes to sleep next to him at night, please don't say things like that."

"Then how come when I wake up he's in the exact spot he's in now?"

"He moves to there at about 5:00am."

"Oh…well, Allen, Do you think we will be saved?"

Silence.

"Allen?"

Silence.

"Allen, you can speak to me, you know."

No answer.

"Alleeeennnn~!"

"Oi, Moyashi, just answer him already."

Allen looked down at the fire and mumbled.

"What was that Allen? Can you speak up?"

"I…said that…I don't think we will live past tomorrow…it's obvious no help is coming to save us."

Lavi frowned.

'_If even Allen has lost hope, then it's official, we're going to die here.'_

Lenalee moved to sit next to Allen on the sofa, staring at the fire as it crackled.

"Nii-san…there's no way out of here is there? We've just been lucky this whole time."

"We aren't lucky, we've been using our innocence on them, that's why we're still alive."

Lenalee was going to retort but a huge 'boom' outside the room made everyone jump up.

Allen and Lenalee moved to the edge of the room, away from the door, next to the window.

Kanda was going to leave the room, but Lavi kept blocking the door.

"It's my turn to kill it, Yuu-chan."

"Che, fine, just don't die."

"Aww, are you gonna' miss me if I die?"

"No, you'll be even more annoying to deal with if you're undead."

Lavi just grinned and walked out of the room toward the noise.

Allen just stared at the door as Kanda closed it, hoping that Lavi won't turn into one of those beasts.

Kanda stayed next to the door, ready to kill the next thing that came into the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"Shit." Kanda locked the door and moved a little bit to the back where Allen and Lenalee were.

Silence. There was a long silence and it was making Lenalee panic.

"D…don't tell me…that Lavi…"

"Lenalee…I'm sure Lavi is alive, he's probably on his way here right now."

Allen placed a hand on Lenalee's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Allen-kun, what if he's not? You heard him scream, didn't you? He might be trying to get far away from us, because he knows that he's turning into one of them."

Allen didn't say anything and just went back to sit on the sofa.

Kanda went back to standing against the door.

Lenalee looked at Allen and Kanda with disbelief and anger and stomped hard on the ground.

"How can you two act like that?!"

"Like what, Lenalee?"

"Like if Lavi just didn't get taken away by those zombies!"

"I'm not acting like that."

"I am."

"Okay Kanda, that's it, I'm sick of you just not caring about anyone else besides yourself! If anyone should've been taken away and eaten, it should've been you!"

Kanda glared at Lenalee and just 'che'd'.

"They don't eat you." Allen said, ignoring what Lenalee said about Kanda.

"Not before, but I've seen them now tackle people and eat everything except for their bones."

"Oh…"

"Allen-kun, what's wrong with you?! You don't even seem to care anymore, well if you don't care, then neither do I!"

Lenalee turned to face the window and opened it all the way up.

Allen stood up on the sofa, looking at the Chinese exorcist.

"Lenalee…?"

"You and Kanda can stay here and wait until you die, but for me, waiting is a killer, so I can't stand it anymore!"

Lenalee stuck her foot out of the window, crying.

"Lenalee, d-"

"Goodbye, Allen-kun."

Lenalee smiled at the boy then threw herself out of the window and landed dead square on the street, where her body was already being devoured by zombies.

Allen stared at the window, eyes wide, mouth open.

He gritted his teeth and rushed over and looked out the window, watching as Lenalee's ears and arms were being ripped out of her body and being a dinner for the undead.

Allen looked away and started crying, for now he had finally gotten back to reality and realized that all of his friends are dead.

'_Komui-san, Lenalee, Lavi, are all gone, no, Lavi isn't dead, he wouldn't just leave like that, especially since he was joking and laughing a couple of minutes ago. If he had came back sooner Lenalee wouldn't have yelled at Kanda and-wait…'_

Allen looked around the room and noticed it was pitch black.

"Yu-anata?"

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"By the door, Moyashi, I haven't moved."

"Oh, why can't I see you?"

"When the window opened the wind blew out the fire."

"Oh…" Allen pulled his head back inside the room and shut the windows.

"Well…if I close the binds can you turn on the light?"

"No."

"But I can't see."

"Feel around."

Allen just sighed and sat down where he stood.

"I wonder how Lavi's doing."

"He's probably hiding in another room."

There was a small screeching sound that ended quickly down the hall but the two males heard it and stiffened.

Footsteps were moving slowly, and it sounded as if one foot was being dragged towards the door.

The person knocked/banged on the door twice.

"Guys?"

Allen almost jumped up happily. "Lavi~!"

Kanda 'che'd' and unlocked the door and opened it. "Dammit Baka Usagi, think you could've been any slow-"

Kanda backed up and tried to see Lavi.

He seemed to not be moving and just standing there on the doorway, though even through the dark Kanda could tell that Lavi was staring at him.

The stench of copper moved around Lavi as well.

Allen started crawling through the dark and made it to Kanda's leg, but before he was about to stand up, Kanda motioned him to stay down.

Kanda stepped back a little more so that he was bumping into the sofa, hands on Mugen's hilt.

"Moyashi, go and turn on the light."

Allen said nothing and moved to the wall and stood up, feeling around for the light switch.

When he found it he paused a little, feeling something bad will happen if he flicks it, but flicked the light switch on anyway.

Lavi almost immediately lunged forward at Kanda, knocking him onto the sofa.

"LAVI! What are you doing! Get off of Yu-anata!"

Allen rushed over to the sofa but Kanda told him to stay where he was.

Lavi growled furiously, like a beast, trying to get closer to Kanda's body, but the raven-haired was holding him back from getting any closer to his face.

Lavi then pushed himself down and bit off the piece of flesh on Kanda's collarbone, which made Kanda kick Lavi off of him self consciously.

Lavi stumbled back and bumped into the wall, but continued moving, his eye a lighter color than usual and with a bunch of dots in them and, he was foaming at the mouth.

Allen took a curtain hanger and jammed it through Lavi's head and ran over to Kanda.

"Yu-anata! You're bitten!" Allen started shaking in fear as the thought of Kanda becoming one of them passed through his mind.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." Kanda sat up and looked at his wound.

Allen started to cry again, and this time Kanda ruffled his hair.

"Moyashi, stop crying, it's nothing serious."

"Y...you're going to turn into one of them, just like Lavi did…"

"Che, I said it's nothing serious."

"But you're infected! You can't heal that, it already went into your body!"

"Shit, I guess you're right, and judging by how fast it changed the usagi, I don't have much time left."

"I…I don't want you to die…"

"And I don't want to kill you if I do."

Allen cried more and more and Kanda's sight was becoming a little hazy.

"Moyashi…people die, things happen."

"You're not leaving this world without me."

"What?"

"If you become one of them I'm not going to kill you, I'll let you kill me."

"No, you have to stay alive, if I go after you, don't hesitate to kill me."

"Yu-anata…I-I can't just stay and watch as you turn into one of those things."

"Then…leave…now…while…you…still…have…the…chance…"

"Yu-anata?"

Allen shook Kanda continuously as the other appeared to be asleep.

When Kanda wouldn't respond Allen fought back the tears and walked out of the room, turning off the light.

Leaving the door open.

Allen looked into the room one more time, to at least kiss his lover goodbye but when he looked at the sofa, there was nothing there.

Allen stared wide-eyed at it. "N…no way…already?!"

The boy stiffened when he just remembered that since Kanda wasn't on the sofa, he was still in the room.

"y…Yu-anata?…" Allen looked around and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to turn the light on. He couldn't see a thing.

Allen then heard a noise a little too close to him and he backed up, bumping against the wall.

He heard someone running down the hall, no, there was more than one person, it was probably 5 people he heard running down the hall, getting closer to his room, with the door wide open and light off.

Someone turned on the light and Allen was face to face with Kanda, who had the same symptoms Lavi had.

"Allen, Kanda-kun!"

Allen looked over the samurai's shoulder and was able to see purple hair and a torn white beret, then, everything went black as Kanda started devouring him, and he joined the realm of the dead.


End file.
